The Bete Momment of Kagamine Len
by Miidori
Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang mahasiswa yang mencintai Kagami Rin, temannya yang songong. Tapi, bagaimana jika Kaito Shion mantan Rin, curhat pada Len. OneShot/BahasaGaul/All Len PoV.


**Fic baruu! Iya sih yang Look At Me belom selesai. Lagian ini sebagai selingan kook! Jadi selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"BeTe's Day."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang mahasiswa yang mencintai Kagami Rin, temannya yang songong. Tapi, bagaimana jika Kaito Shion mantan Rin, curhat pada Len. OneShot/BahasaGaul/All Len PoV. **

**Dont Like?Dont Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_***note: "bla bla bla" suara orang yang ditelfon.**_

* * *

"LEEENN! LU BANTUIN SI KAITO SONOOO!

"IYE IYEEE!"

Buat orang capek aje sih makhluk lumut. Lo pada belom kenal gue yak? Kenalin, anaknya Papi Leon, sama Mami Lily, Kagamine Len yang _cool, _rambut gue berwarna _honey blonde_, yang gue iket _ponytail_ kecil, sekolah di kampus paling bagus di Jepang, Crypton University, tapi sayangnya jomblo ngenes. Gak ngenes-ngenes amat sih, sebenernya gue suka sama temen gue yang songong _to the max_, Kagami Rin. Yah, biar songong dia tuh imut kayak anak bayi di kandungan, pinternya kelebihan, pokoknya T-O-P deh! Oke,_back to story_.

Gue lagi jalan sok cool gitu ke arah Kaito. Orangnya punya rambut biru kayak rok anak SMP, matanya juga kayak rok anak SMP, apa jangan-jangan dia suka pake rok anak SMP? Udah itu gak penting.

"Sini gue bantu. Lo Kaito ya?

"Eh, makasih ya! Iya, gue Kaito."

Ebuset! Mukanya merah, jantung gue juga berdegup lebih kencang, duh ini apaan sih, jangan jangan gue suka lagi sama di- APAAN SIH?! GUE NORMAL WOI! Oke, _back to story_. Yang tadi itu nggak kok, gue cuman mau ngebantuin dia dengan gaya yang sok _cool_. Keren kan gue. Emang anaknya Papi Leon, nomor satu.

"Lo Len ya? Temen Rin. Gue mantannya."

Oh, Kami-_sama_, mungkinkah aku dan dia ditakdirkan untuk berte-BERHENTI WO! DIKIRA GUE HOMBRENG APA?! _Calm down _Len, _back to story_. Yak gue cuman menjawab dengan anggukan singkat, makin singkat, makin dikira _playboy_ atau bisa orang bisu.

"Beneran deh! Gue tuh gak bisa ngelupain Rin, dia itu kayak malaikat gue deh pokoknya!"

_Wait_, kenapa dia malah curhat? Dan tadi, dia bilang apa? Gak bisa ngelupain Rin? Tunggu, gue sebagai calon pacar Rin yang keren _to the max_ harus meluruskan in-

"Masa-masa yang gue lewatin sama dia tuh ngelekat banget di hati gue."

Najong amat, ini rok SMP, motong-motong pemikiran gue aje pake curhat laknatnya. Plis deh ya, kemana-mana juga gue yang cocok jadi pacar Rin, secara rambut gue kuning sama kayak Rin, kita bisa jadi yang ngambang di kali bareng-bareng.

"Gue tuh selalu mikirin Rin, pas makan, mandi, tidur. Dengan kata lain, gue masih sangat mencintai Rin."

Plis banget deh ya, rok SMP, yang 'pantas' mencintai Rin itu ya, gue, Kagamine Len. Gue bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat Rin, walaupun bunuh diri, tapi soal itu gue gak mau, gue masih mau sama Rin ye bok.

"Gue hampir tuh pernah nyuri _first kiss_ Rin. Cuman si Gumiya dateng. Perusak suasana emang tuh kutu ijo."

APA?! SETELAH MENGATAI MANUSIA IJO ALIAS GUMIYA-TEMEN-SEPERJUANGAN-YANG-NYUSAHIN KUTU IJO! KAU INGIN MENGAMBIL _FIRST KISS _RIN?! TERKUTUKLAH KAU ROK SMP! GUE GAK BISA DIEM AJA! GUE HARUS NGELURUSIN KALO GUE SUKA SAMA RIN, DAN AKAN MENGAMBIL _FIRST KISS_ DENGAN BIBIR GUE SENDIRI!

"Denger ya, gue tuh suk-"

"LEEENNN! BALIK SONOO! KERJAAN LU UDAH BAGUUUSS!"

Emang bener kutu ijo. Ngerusak suasana gue aje sih.

"Iye iye." kata gue dengan malas. Iyalah males, _momment_ macho gue dirusak gitu aja. Pas gue nyampe ke tempat dia, gue bakal omel-omelin dia kayak ibu kos, serius deh. _Back to story, _gue berjalan dengan lesu ke arah kutu ijo, Gumiya yang lagi cengengesan, menampakkan gigi berwarna kuning bercampur ijo, bukan rambutnya, jigongnya.

"KUTU KUPRET! TAU GAK SIH LO?! GUE LAGI MACHO _MOMMENT_! ABIS ITU LO TERI-"

"Udah, jemput Rin sana, dan ajakkin nge_date_." tunggu, ini apa? Gumiya ngomong pelan-pelan? Biasanya teriak-teriak. Tapi itu bukan masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah-

"Oke, gue bakal jemput Rin, dan ajakkin dia nge_date_."

-jemput Rin dan nge_date _bareng dia. Oke serius, kali ini gue terlihat lebih macho. Tapi permasalahan lain muncul, kok gue omongan gue kayak om-om mesum ya? Udahlah gak penting.

* * *

Yak, sekarang gue lagi di mobil-kesayangan-gue. Pandangan gue lurus kedepan, fokus ke jalan, dan geregetan. Kenapa gue geregetan? Sebenernya sih, gue punya kebiasaan yang dianggap nista ya, dan itu-

"HAAAIIII! KENALIIIIIN EYKE KAITOOO! MANTANYYA RIN YANG GAKBISA NGELUPAIN DIAA! TAU GAK SIH CYYYIIIIN?! MASA-MASA EYKE DAN DIA INDAH BANGEETTT BOOKKK! MAU MAKAN, TIDUR, MANDI, JUNGKIR BALIK, _SPLIT_, NGAPAIN AJA DEH POKOKNYA SELALU INGET DIAAA CYIIINN! MASA YAAA? MASA YAAA? EYKE HAMPIR NYIUM _FIRST KISS _RIN LOOOHH! CUMAN, GAK KEDAPETAN! ADA SERSAN KERORO DISANA CYIINN! OH YEAAH!"

-niurin orang yang gue sebel ala banci, dan di akhiri dengan kata 'oh yeah!'. Yah beginilah gue kalo lagi bete, kayak pisang dibelah dua sama orang gila.

Gak kerasa gue mobil gue _plus _gue, udah nyampe di pintu gerbang rumah Rin, ah gue telpon aja ah. Gue mencari nama Rin, di _contact list_ hape gue, dan menemukan nama Rin, dengan cepet gue teken tombol ijo kayak rambutnya gumiya.

"_Halo? Ngapa Len? Lu udah depan rumah yak? Tunggu bentar." _suara merdu keluar dari hape gue, bertepatan dengan seorang berambut _honey blonde _sebahu dengan pita merah sedang bertengger di kepalanya, Kagami Rin. Dia pake baju putih, atau yang bisa gue bilang semacam kemeja tapi bukan, yang dilapisin sama _sweater_ bergambar bendera inggris, rok _mini _coklat, kakinya ditutupin sama legging sepaha, sepatu-err, itu sepatu koboy ya? Oh bukan! Sepatu _kets_, dan pita merah, kenapa dia gak pake pita putih nya ya? Udah gak penting.

Baju gue sendiri? Gue lupa jelasin tadi, cuma kaos putih yang ditutupin pake jaket abu-abu, celana _jeans_, sama sepatu putih. _Simple, _tapi keren_ to the max._

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Rin yang udah ada di dalem mobil gue yang _cool_.

"Nonton." kata gue singkat, makin singkat makin mirip _pla-_

"_Playboy._" ucap Rin yang buat gue bingung setengah ma-

"Lo mau ngomong itu kan? "Makin singkat makin mirip _playboy_.", dan lo kebingungan setengah mati." sambung Rin, yang bikin gue keki setengah mati. Gak ada topik yang bisa dibicaraiin lagi, yaudahlah gue nyetir dulu. Nyetir yang bisa buat hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, hening, heni-STOP! _Back to story_.

Gak kerasa gue udah setengah perjalan, dan, AHA! Gue baru dapet topik baru! Yaitu-

"Kaito mantan lo ya?"

-Kaito, si cowok rok SMP.

"Yo'i. Emang kenapa? Ganteng banget itu orang, penuh karisma! Emang elu penuh kuning mengambang."

JLEB! Hati gue berasa ketusuk tombak! Dalem banget dah ini orang, gak nyadar apa rambutnya juga kuning.

"Rambut lu kan juga kuning, sama dong kayak yang mengambang! HAHAHAHAHA!" bales gue disertai dengan tawa keras.

"Buta lu ye? Rambut gue mah pirang, kalau pun kuning senada sama bunga matahari. Lo mah sekuning sama kuning mengambang Len." balesnya pake nada ngejek. Bener-bener songong ini bocah, tapi ben- KAGAK WOI! GAK BENER! _Back to story_.

"Gak lah yaw! Gue mah pirang! Kayak bule azeli!" gue membela diri gue yang sudah kalah telak.

"Bule asli mah, Oliver." balas Rin disertai seringai, yang ngebuat gue kalah telak, iya sih, tuh bocah bule, Oliver, cuman kan- cuman apa ya? Udahlah.

"Mau jawab apa lagi hayo? Gue ladenin!" ucap Rin berasa kayak penjajah, emang sih dia ngejajah hati gu-

"Gue. Lo mau bilang, gue udah ngejajah hati lo kan?"

EBUJUBUNENG! Kenapa dia bisa ta-

"Lo tuh mudah ditebak Len. Tiap pagi lo nyiumin pipi gue kalo ketiduran di kelas, punya jutaan foto gue, _daydreaming_ dikelas tentang gue. Iya kan?"

BUSEETTT! RAHASIA TERBESAR GUE KEBONGKAR! APALAGI YANG NOMOR SATUU! NYIUMIN PIPI DIAAA KALO KETIDURAN!

"Lo udah tau kan? L-lo mau gak jadi p-p-p-pa-pacar g-g-gue?" tanya gue sambil ngerem mobil yang udah sampe di tempat parkir bioskop.

"Udah tempatin mobil lo dulu." suruh dia kalem yang gue bales dengan anggukan. Dengan cepat gue dapet tempat parkir.

Pas Rin mau keluar dari mobil gue tarik tangannya.

"Jadi mau gak?" tanya gue mantap.

"Mau kok! Ayo turun 'pacar gue'!" perintah dia dengan tawa. Tapi gak secepet itu, gue tari tangannya lagi dan deketin muka gue ke muka dia, dengan cepet gue tempelin bibir gue sama bibir dia selama dua detik.

"Nah, ayo turun! Korban-_first-kiss_-gue!" ejek gue dengan ngebuka pintu mobil. Ninggalin Rin yang masih memerah di tempatnya.

"LEN!" panggilnya cukup keras yang ternyata udah keluar dari mobil.

"Ya?" jawab gue sok _cool._

"Jangan biarin _second kiss _gue diambil orang selain lo ya."

"Gak akan pernah."

Jadi, ini cerita gue untuk hari ini dan terima kasih untuk manisnya bibir lo ya... Rin.

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

**FUAHHH! Akhirnya selesai!**

**Gimana? Ini Cuma buat selingan kok!**

**Daripada berlama-lama, Revieeww!**


End file.
